


Time Together

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Black Hat and Flug share a tender moment together.





	Time Together

He found him fast asleep at his desk. Checking to make sure they were completely alone, Black Hat placed a hand upon Dr. Flug's shoulder.  
"Wake up, my little one," he bent down and whispered into his ear. "We are alone."  
"Boss," Flug answered with a smile as he sat up. 

Now Black Hat sat in the chair Flug had occupied with Flug seated on his lap and the bag crumpled on the table.  
"It has been too long," Black Hat breathed as he slowly covered Flug's face with kisses. "I couldn't go another day without you."  
"Me neither," Flug giggled as Black Hat nuzzled the top of his head.


End file.
